fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Perfections/Our Founders
In the first blog post we stated that our founders teamed up to create this wikia, to shoot the official GTA wikia (gta.wikia.com) and developers. Here, we publish our history and how this wikia is created. So the story goes back into 2013. Our founders, who were new users to the official GTA wikia, have been marinating the interest to contribute something useful. They wish that they can serve the highest quality of info to the public via contributing. They wanted to help the wikia. But things go wrong. The official GTA wikia was made up of hardcore GTA fans with their wikia account, forming a community of their own self. Some even get to the chair of Patrollers, Admins, or even Bureaucrats. Yes, they do add info to the wikia, but there's lots of cover-ups and misinfo. For example, they have misinformed the public by ranking the Los Santos International Airport as the world's "busiest" airport, just because they loved the game so much, completely forgetting the airports in Europe. And yet, their edits were not reverted, because the ones that have power on that wikia are hardcore GTA fans too, and that their edits were the sugar they wanted. To make it worse, the official GTA wikia was policed by tons of them. Any edit that was not in their taste buds of that wikia will be reverted, even if it's true info. They abuse every single admin tool to keep that wikia in their own taste. For someone keeping posting true info which it's not their taste, they will revert his edits, and even place a block on him. So our founders have been thinking about the misinfos contributed by hardcore GTA fans. Patrollers who kept reverting true infos published by many users just to keep the wikia in their own taste, are now the ultimate problem of our founders. It was them, they who misinformed the public. Admins and Bureaucrats of their own breed made it even worse. Our founders were seeking the oppunity to post true info and show it to the public. Even though our founders resist, but still, things will go wrong. One of our founders found a way to strike true info into the official GTA wikia. He then posted true infos on most of the pages. However, his actions were caught and that they reverted all his edits. He undid their revision, telling them that he wanted to post true info. He even pleaded in their talk page, following what Wikipedia's policy taught him. Still, they insist on their own version of the official GTA wikia. After debating for some time, and that they did not even listen, he finally got blocked and have his edits reverted, after they found him posting true info on a page explaining DLCs which is vital to the public. He lost all his hopes after receiving the infinite block, watching the public being misinformed one by one. He then realise that the official GTA wikia is not official, it's for the hardcore GTA fans to render their own version of it. Another one from our founders have been a regular user on that wikia before teaming up with the rest of us. He, like many of us do, wanted to post true info. However, his true info were so true and since truth hurts to the hardcore GTA fans, therefore he was permanently blocked and have his edits reverted, under the excuse "vandalism". One by one, those who wanted to contribute the truth, left that wikia and seek to serve the truth to public. Fortunately, we found each other with the same thoughts. After exchanging words and the history we've been on the official GTA wikia, we finally decided to create a new wikia, with the tagline "fake" to disguise from the public thinking that this wikia is just a parody of the official one, but truth is packed in. Why fake? Because if we did create another one without "fake" in it, then the hardcore GTA fans will simply merge our wikia and all of our hard works into their wikia, which it will be in their taste again. Our founders created this wikia. And now, we strive to serve the highest quality of true info to the public. Sooner, those who wanted to read articles with true infos in it will come to our wikia instead of the "official" GTA wikia that was full of misinfo. 'Strive to revenge' From day one when we created this wikia, we are still being angry at what they have done to us. Slowly, we build up this wikia, and tried to drive the official one to the trashcan too. So, we made up an idea after discussing - Vandalizing the official GTA wikia. Vandalism isn't any good for most of us. But besides trolling, it can be used as a tool for revenges too. Yes, they have the revert button and block option, but they didn't realise that they are only wasting their time. We can flash drama. We can send our army of vandals, formed by mule accounts everywhere. They think we are only wasting our time vandalising, but what if there is a gang of vandals? How you react when there's more than 10 vandals with strikingly different and confusing names, all vandalising pages randomly? Our team is not just a small group - we have supporters of true info too. When we plan a vandalism attack, we perform it together and with teamwork. 10 is just not enough. Multiplies is always better. Why we vandalise their wiki? Simple. To get revenge. To let them know what they have done, via a different way. And we can even made up a drama, with our team acting as different roles, for example, Actor A wanting to be admin and Actor B vandalizing. We can make drama out of that, for example, Actor A appealed to the admins of their wikia saying that he knew who's the vandal (which is Actor B), and if the admin's tool is not given, the condition will become worse and worse. So, the admins grant him the admin tool and that Actor A can now demote all the other admins and take control of the admin's chair. 'As long as we strive to run this wikia, we can do it. We serve tirelessly.' Category:Blog posts